


Checking In With Local Law Enforcement

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know the LVPD knew Heather…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In With Local Law Enforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pleasant Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515243) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



“Sheriff Carter?” Carter looked up at the woman coming towards him. Blond hair, pretty eyes, nice smile... She was definitely someone in charge. She extended her hand when she got close enough. “Catherine Willows.”

“Jack Carter,” he said with a smile of his own. “I just wanted to drop by, let you know I was conducting an investigation here. I was told I’d be speaking with a Detective Brass, though.”

“He’s out on a case. It’s good to know that sometimes other law enforcement people can remember to pass along the word,” she said with a laugh. “May I ask what type of investigation it is?”

“Murder,” he said. “I’m just here corroborating someone’s alibi.”

“It’s a little far to travel for just an alibi,” she said.

“Well, my deputy wanted to handle the case, and I’m _supposed_ to be on vacation, so I figured two birds, one stone…”

“Ah,” she replied with a nod. “Did it all check out?”

He nodded as well. “Yes. Miss Kessler told me everything I needed to know.”

“Kessler? Heather Kessler?” she asked, surprised.

“You know her?” he asked.

“She’s been involved in a couple cases around here. Once as an employer of the deceased, once as a suspect, once as a victim, and once as a consultant, though that was off the books.”

“She’s an interesting woman,” Carter said.

“Yes, she is,” Catherine said with a slight smile. “How much did she tell you about herself?”

“I know she used to be a madam of an exclusive S&M house,” he said.

Catherine nodded slightly. “She told you quite a bit, then.”

“Actually, I knew that before I even came down here,” he said with a laugh. “My suspect was one of her clients, before she came to Eureka. But she doesn’t seem like the type to do that.”

“Trust me, she’s a very good businesswoman. Not sure how good she is at the other aspect of her business, but I’m assuming she was good at that, too,” she said with a smile. “Personally, I kind of liked her. She was interesting.”

“She still is,” Carter said.

“Well, I guess I should let you get back to your vacation,” Catherine said. “Thanks for letting us know what you were doing.”

“Not a problem,” he said with a nod. “Thank you for being understanding.” Catherine gave him one last smile before heading back into the hallway that he assumed lead to her office. When she was out of sight he turned and headed out the door, pulling his cell phone out. He then pulled out the business card Heather had given him the day before, fingering it for a moment before dialing the number on it. She picked up on the third ring. “Hello, Heather? This is Jack. Jack Carter. I was wondering if you might be free for lunch today?”


End file.
